Histoire d'amour
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Les Maraudeurs et l'amour. Comment James, Sirius, Remus, sans oublier Lily vont découvrir leurs sentiments et se déclarer à la personne qu'ils aiment. Attention, vocabulaire familier et un peu grossier.


_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Comment allez-vous?_

 _Ce soir on s'en va découvrir les relations qu'entretiennent les maraudeurs avec l'amour..._

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Luma-Az qui fait des merveilles pour que mes histoires ressemblent à quelque chose... Merci tout plein!_

 _Aller! Enjoy les ptits loup!_

* * *

Les Maraudeurs sont dans leur dortoir, ils discutent plutôt calmement. Ils sont à la fin de leur sixième année. Ils ont mûri.

En bref une soirée sans qu'ils ne foutent le bordel.

James est allongé sur son lit. Remus aussi est étendu de tout son long sur le sien, Sirius, quand à lui est sur le lit de Remus, allongé en travers, la tête sur le ventre du loup-garou. Peter bouquine.

Le brun à lunette sourit. Les deux garçons sont si proches... Alors que pourtant, Remus ne supporte pas qu'on le touche. Même les Maraudeurs ne peuvent que le prendre par les épaules, ou à la limite le serrer dans leurs bras si ça ne dure pas trop. Ils savent que le loup-garou fait des efforts pour eux. Sauf Sirius. Il est le seul à avoir le droit de se presser contre le châtain, de garder une partie de lui en contact avec le loup sans que celui-ci ne hurle au viol ou à l'indécence.

Quant à Sirius, jamais au grand jamais personne, pas même James, qu'il considère comme son frère, n'oserait toucher à ses beaux cheveux soyeux comme Remus le fait en ce moment même, en les caressant inconsciemment.

 _« Vraiment, ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce que ça veut dire... »_ penses James.

Mais lui, il le sait, parce qu'il donnerait tout, lui, pour être aussi proche de Lily...

\- Dis James... commence Sirius, qu'est-ce que ça te fait quand tu penses à Lily ?

\- Ben... Je... j'ai l'impression que j'ai des millions de papillons dans le ventre, que ma journée s'illumine quand elle entre dans la pièce où je me trouve. Que je ne vis que pour ses sourires... Que je ne fais que penser à elle...

\- Whao... C'est beau...

\- Ben vous savez quoi les gars... reprend rêveusement Remus, si on en croit ce que dit James, je suis amoureux...

\- Whou... Et tu nous dis de qui ? S'enquit James.

\- Hun hun... fait Remus en secouant négativement la tête, secret défense...

 _« J'aurai essayé... »_ Pense le binoclard en souriant toujours.

Sirius se redresse d'un coup, regarde son loup d'ami bizarrement puis retourne à sa position initiale. Remus reprend ses caresses dans ses cheveux et tout le monde s'endort.

Quelques heures plus tard Sirius se relève sans réveiller qui que ce soit et disparait du dortoir.

Il a besoin de respirer. Savoir que Remus est amoureux l'a surpris, mais dans le mauvais sens, en réalité, il est effondré. Effondré parce que lui aussi a reconnu ce que James a dit ressentir en étant amoureux, et il vient de réaliser que celui qui lui fait ressentir toutes ces choses a avoué être lui aussi en proie à ces sentiments troublants. Mais bien sûr, ça ne peut pas être pour lui…

Arrivé devant la bibliothèque, sûr qu'on ne le chercherait pas là, il rentre sans bruit à l'intérieur, se dirige vers le fond sombre de la pièce, se laisse tomber contre le mur, se recroqueville et laisse libre cours à son désespoir avant de s'endormir difficilement.

Le lendemain matin, Remus, préoccupé, rejoint James et Peter. Il voit Sirius arriver un peu plus tard, mais plutôt triste, les yeux un peu rouges. La journée se passe aussi normalement que possible sans la gaité et la bonne humeur communicative de Sirius qui s'éloigne un peu. À la fin du dîner, il se hâte de quitter la grande salle et de remonter au dortoir prétextant être très fatigué. Remus le suit. Il est bien décidé à comprendre pourquoi son ami est dans cet état.

En rentrant dans le dortoir, il le retrouve sur son lit en larmes et serrant une photo tout contre son cœur. C'est une photo d'eux, Sirius et Remus, se souriant, complices comme jamais...

\- Sirius ? Tente le loup en s'approchant doucement.

Pas de réponse, il pose alors la main sur son épaule, main à laquelle Sirius se raccroche désespérément.

\- Sirius, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il en éloignant la photo pour éviter de l'abîmer.

\- Laisse-moi ! S'il te plait…

\- Mais ?

\- Laisse-moi ! C'est de ta faute ! C'est de ta faute !

Sirius lui martèle le torse de coups de poing.

\- Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je... Je... je t'aime ! Mais toi... Tu... es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... Alors je...

Là, Remus ne comprend plus, il est perdu, amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Et puis la discussion de la veille au soir lui revient à l'esprit. Sirius a cru que… Il doit lui dire. Après tout Sirius vient de lui que pour lui aussi il est plus qu'un ami, alors il n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur que ça se passe mal non ? Aller il faut qu'il se lance, c'est le moment ou jamais…

\- Oh Sirius ! S'exclame-t-il. Quand j'ai dit que je suis amoureux, je... je parlais... de... de... je parlais de toi...

Sirius relève la tête brusquement, les yeux perdus, ne semblant pas croire à ce qu'il entend. Il secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas possible, il doit être en train de rêver… ou alors Remus se moque de lui, mais ce n'est pas son genre alors… mais il a dit que… et…

\- Je ne joue pas... reprends Remus dans un murmure en raffermissant sa prise sur l'épaule du brun comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de son ami, c'est de toi que je suis amoureux... Et depuis un moment déjà... je crois...

Alors, laissant libre cours à toutes les émotions qui l'assaillent (soulagement, bonheur intense, peur de se faire des idées…), et qu'il est incapable de définir vraiment, Sirius attrape son ami (petit-ami ? c'est trop beau pour être vrai non ?) par la nuque et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné et renversant. Très vite les choses s'accélèrent, les caresses se font plus insistantes, plus érotiques, le plaisir monte... Et explose.

Lorsque James revient, il découvre les deux canidés lovés possessivement l'un contre l'autre. Il sourit attendri, mais au lieu de se coucher comme il l'avait prévu, il redescend dans la salle commune, s'installe dans le canapé devant la cheminée, et alors qu'il se perd dans ses pensées, un beau visage, doux, amical et souriant, entouré de longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, comme elle, fait son apparition dans son imagination. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

Lorsque Lily rentre dans la salle commune cette nuit-là après sa ronde de préfète, elle est surprise de le trouver là.

Potter ? Tu devrais être au...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, estomaquée alors qu'il relève le visage vers elle. Pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

\- James ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Rien... Enfin... rien de grave.

Il soupire et renifle en s'efforçant d'arrêter ses larmes.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Il secoue la tête sans répondre.

\- OK... où sont Sirius et Remus ?

\- Dans le dortoir, ils dorment... Ensemble.

Il murmure ce dernier mot.

\- Oh... C'est vrai ? Ils se sont enfin décidés...

\- Hum...

\- Et c'est ça qui te chagrine autant... Tu n'es pas content pour eux ?

\- Mais si... bien sûr que si. Ce sont mes amis... Ils sont faits pour être ensemble de toute façon.

Il est agacé, non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Qu'il est jaloux parce que ses amis passeront moins de temps avec lui ? pfff n'importe quoi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? redemande la jeune fille doucement.

Il la regarde intensément, les yeux brillants d'humidité.

\- C'est dur Lily... murmure-t-il, c'est tellement dur...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est si dur ?

\- ... Toi... répond-il tout bas.

\- ...

\- Te voir me rejeter... Tout le temps... Alors... Que... je... Je t'aime Lily... Et te voir me fuir... Te sauver dès que je m'approche... Je... C'est si dur... Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

\- James... Je ne te déteste pas... Tu vois... le James que j'aime c'est celui qui est sensible, qui montre ses émotions et qui saura se montrer heureux pour ses amis, et fragile et honnête... Pas le prétentieux attrapeur de Quidditch imbu de lui-même.

Elle caresse doucement sa joue alors qu'il prend son visage entre ses mains. Elle dépose un chaste baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres... Puis l'arrête lorsqu'il veut approfondir. Il la regarde surpris, cherchant la désapprobation ou la colère dans ses yeux, mais il n'y trouve que de la tendresse. Elle sourit face aux interrogations qu'elles devinent sur le visage du garçon.

\- Laisse-nous le temps d'accord... Sirius et Remus se connaissent par cœur, mais nous on ne se connaît pas si bien... Alors laisse-nous juste du temps...

\- D'accord. Si tu veux..., merci Lily.

Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue, soulagé. Pendant une seconde, il a eu peur d'être allé trop loin et qu'elle ne le rejette encore une fois. Il lui souhaite bonne nuit et tous deux rejoignent leur dortoir.

James rejoint son lit non sans un dernier regard attendri vers ses amis toujours enlacés. Il se couche et s'endort un peu plus heureux...

Le lendemain dans la grande salle :

\- Bonjour les garçons.

\- Salut ma belle, lance Remus.

\- Salut Evans, fait Sirius.

\- Bonjour Lily..., dit James timidement, bien dormi ?

\- Oui très bien et toi ?

\- Oui... Moi aussi..., dit-il en rougissant.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Alors, reprend-elle malicieuse en se tournant vers Remus et Sirius, on fait des cachoteries vous deux ?

\- Et bien... commence Remus en souriant et mêlant sa jambe et celle de son amant sous la table.

Lily rit et pose négligemment sa main sur celle que James avance à travers la table.

\- Hum... Il semble qu'on ne soit pas les seuls à jouer les cachotiers... se moque Sirius avisant le geste qu'elle vient de faire.

\- Oui, commence James vite interrompu par son meilleur ami.

\- Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ? Putain t'aurais pu le dire mec ! Depuis le temps qu't'attends ça! Pourquoi t'as rien dit bordel ! Il gesticule dans tous les sens presqu'hystérique

\- Parce qu'on ira moins vite que vous, répond James, en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour une fois qu'il voulait garder un bout de secret pour lui…

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Comment ça ? Crie presque Sirius.

\- Ben oui... Vous vivez ensemble 7 jours sur 7, 24 heures sur 24 depuis 7 ans, mais nous on a besoin de plus de temps... pour apprendre à se connaître aussi bien...

\- Tu philosophes maintenant toi ? Pouffe Remus, avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Lily, c'est de toi ça non ?

Elle acquiesce discrètement et se met à rire... D'un rire communicatif accompagné de regards très suggestifs entre les deux couples.

Fin

* * *

 _Et voilà... Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Une review? des tomates?_

 _Merci a tous les lecteurs, anonymes ou pas de m'avoir lu_

 _:)_


End file.
